Many electronic devices include human-machine interfaces that enable users to interact with such devices. For example, electronic devices often include keyboards, keypads, and/or other types of buttons to enable users to provide inputs to the electronic devices. As many portable electronic devices are becoming smaller, the amount of available space to include such input keys or buttons is becoming limited.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.